Dragon Keys
by Jazzele
Summary: Open the door to the heart of the Dragon. Ten prompts on life, love and family. A princess needs her prince, even if that prince comes in the form of a Dragon.
1. Faith

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Faith

Summary: He wasn't her prince. He was her dragon. And that gave her more than enough to believe in any man on a white horse could.

Lucy sat at the bar, mulling on her thoughts, as Mirajane went around refilling the alcohol. She gazed at Natsu as he threw chairs and tables at Gray.

"But really though..." Lucy told herself watching him, "He really does remind me of a dragon."

"Oh but doesn't he, Lucy?" A voice piped up behind her. "I'm sure that's what he going for, in any case."

She glanced back. "What makes you say that Mira?"

"Well, I'm certain every man idolizes to be like their father, right?"

"I suppose…" She mumbled as she thought of Igneel, the 'Father' that Natsu was always trying to find.

"Well, he can't be any more like him, I guess. I mean, he roars fire, he's destroys everything, hell, and he even _eats_ fire! The only thing he can't do is_ fly_!" She listed off her fingers. She put her head on her hand as she mumbled. "If this were a real Fairy Tale, he definitely wouldn't be a prince by any means at all."

"That's true, Lucy." Mira told her as she cleaned the bar glasses. "But maybe, a prince isn't what he needs to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Mirajane paused. "All princes usually do is hold a sword and run up towers to the princess while attached to a horse, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"But think of what a dragon could do if it were the hero of a fairy tale. It can breathe fire, while a prince holds a sword and could lose it, leaving him defenseless. He can fly, while the horse is stuck to the ground with the prince. And, he can keep the Princess safe from any harm no matter how many invaders come, but the prince will take you and probably run if he can't handle it." She told her. "After all, what can swords do to dragon scales?"

"Well, I guess." Lucy pondered.

"But I wonder Lucy." Mira told her. "If this was a Fairy Tale, I wonder who the Princess would be?"

"Well… I'd say Erza, but she's definitely got the knight thing going for her with the swords and everything. It would have to be someone that was pretty, royal blood, and people would probably kidnap her for ransom or something."

Lucy paused. Then stared at Mira as she smiled.

"I don't like that smile Mira."

"Don't you see Lucy?"

"I don't think I _want_ to see."

"You're Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of the richest man in Fiore. You're practically a Princess already." Holding up her hand to hush Lucy, she continued. "You are very pretty, I'm sure you've noticed that. And are you forgetting that you were in fact _kidnapped_?"

"Ok, say _I am_ the Princess." She told her. "What's Gray?"

"The sidekick."

Lucy laughed. "I don't think he'd like that."

"Probably not, but we've run out of characters."

Lucy smiled. "Then Erza defeats Natsu, and it's happily ever after then?"

"No." Mira smiled. "I'd like to think Erza needs the help of the dragon and the dragon saves the princess from falling from a high tower. _Then_ it's happily ever after."

Lucy was quiet as she mulled her thoughts.

"Lucy. Not everything has to be so cliché. You know that." Mira smiled at her. "Give the dragon a chance. Maybe he'll be like the Frog Prince, eh?" Mira winked, as she left Lucy alone, gliding towards Levy and Cana at the other end of the bar.

Lucy turned at stare at Natsu again. Then they glided towards Gray and Erza before stopping on Natsu again for the last time.

She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "This is far too frustrating to think about."

But Lucy understood one thing during that conversation.

He wasn't her prince. He was her dragon. And that gave her more than enough to believe in any man on a white horse could.

After all, a white horse was restricted to the land. A dragon's wings could bring you higher than the sky itself.


	2. Promise

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Prompt 2: Promises

Summary: No matter the barrier, she knew he'd come.

_**She's such a princess. I got hurt because of her! **_

_Levy. What are you saying? _

_**She's in the Strongest Team? She's the weakest Stellar Mage I have ever seen.**_

_I don't understand. Aquarius, why? _

_**She's a useless mistress. Weak and pathetic. **_

_Virgo…? _

_**I can't believe this. This girl got into Fairy Tail? She's useless! **_

_No… Lisanna…?_

_**Hopeless really. She actually thinks she's pretty. **_

_Loki…! _

_**She's the reason the guild was destroyed. It's all her fault! **_

_Stop Mira, please…_

_**I hate having to protect her. Why can't she do anything herself? **_

_Erza…_

_**She's useless. I think we should forget her, master Gray. **_

_**That's true Juvia. She's pathetic. Her magic's a joke. **_

_Stop… Please… Gray… Juvia…_

_**She's disgusting Happy. We should find another partner. **_

_**Aye Natsu! Should have let her father have her, for sure! **_

_Stop... stop… stop… Natsu… Happy… PLEASE! _

_**Useless. **_

_Stop… Don't leave. _

_**Pathetic.**_

_Stop talking…!_

_**Disgusting.**_

_Stop! _

_**Lucy. **_

_STOP!_

**LUCY! **

She woke up, drenched in sweat. She could feel tears at the edge of her eyelids, threatening to break free.

Natsu leaned on his arms above her, concern shining in the depths of his amber eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She gulped gasping for air. "Yeah… I'm fine." She breathed.

Natsu leaned back watching her. "Dreams again?"

She got up, putting her hands over her eyes to calm her breathing. "Yeah… just… really bad."

Lucy gasped as she was pulled into a hug. "Natsu?" She questioned over his shoulder.

"I'm here. We're all here." He told her, breathing in the scent of her hair. "We won't ever leave you. I promise."

Lucy bit her lip as tears picked her eyes. "You can't promise that. You'll have to leave someday. Whether you want to or not. You know that."

Natsu grunted. "I_ promise_ Lucy! I will _always_ be with you! Fairy Tail will _always_ be with you!"

Lucy closed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill.

It was stupid. It was irrational. No one knew what the future held.

A dark guild. A new demon. New trials to overcome.

But deep down, she knew he would keep his promise. No matter the barrier between them.

_He'd stay with her. _

A.N: Two prompts one after the other. I think I'm stressed from losing a contest earlier. And thus, the result. More coming up. Shall upload later. =) Please Review!


	3. Friends

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Prompt 3: Friends

Summary: She never wanted to go back to just dolls and maids that were required to watch over her. She wanted to be with people that wanted her for her, and not because she was an heiress.

Lucy sighed as she sat on the couch in her living room.

"Ah… this is the life. Sitting in my seventy thousand Jewels a month apartment, reading a nice book, on a nice couch, by myself, no one barging into to ruin anything." She told herself, sighing happily.

Silence greeted her.

"Hmm…" She smiled. "Ah well. I needed a break from those three." Four if you count the talking cat really.

She sighed as she read her book. Well, tried too. The silence was distracting. Her eyes scanned the words before stopping and giving up, closing her book in frustration.

"This is bad. I've actually gotten used to their _chaos_!"

She groaned before standing up. "No! I will not do this! I will be fine without them!"

She turned to the kitchen. "I'll make some hot tea." To relax her frazzled nerves.

As she was mixing the tea, she turned to see a magazine left open on the side. The shiny cover depicted a Chocolate cake with strawberries on the top with a delicate layer of frosting.

"No use wondering who was reading that." She sighed as she grabbed the magazine. Her hand slipped as she grabbed it, only to open to a page in the magazine that had a picture of some dolls with cake on it.

As she bent down to pick it up, she looked closely the picture of a doll on the right page. "Hey… that looks like Vivaldi…"

The doll had red curly hair and green eyes. It was beautiful for the doll had on a little violet dress that was gothic in design, with black lace and ribbons on the side. The pale cheeks were painted a light pink and tiny violet doll shoes rested on her feet.

_I remember her. The others too… _

She remembered memories, of sitting at a dinner table by herself, maids watching over her closely, for any sign of a need. Of walking through the gardens, her silent dolls her only companions. Of stormy nights, when she was left alone in her dark room, thunder flashing outside the window.

She remembered a little girl, who lost her mother, and was abandoned by her father.

She sighed as she pondered the hated memories. "No one cared back then. Not really. It was always Miss Lucy. Not just Lucy. It was either respect or you were fired. I don't think anything would have changed should I have stayed."

She never wanted to go back to just dolls and maids that were required to watch over her. She wanted to be with people that wanted her for her, and not because she was an heiress.

She wanted people that breathed. That disagreed with her. That called her weird and made her laugh.

She wanted real friends. And even if they came in packages of pink haired fire breathing idiots, or a red head tyrant, or even a stripping male Popsicle, heck, even the blue talking cat, she didn't care.

Because she saw it as proof. Proof that people actually could care for her beyond what people perceived her as.

Not an heiress.

Not a dumb blonde.

Not Lucy Heartfilia.

But Lucy.

Just Lucy.

And if losing her last name and inheritance was what it cost to be free, then she'd have given it up at birth could she have had the choice.

Her musings were interrupted as a loam slam echoed through her apartment.

"Lucy! Where are you?"

"Not so loud Natsu!"

"Yeah Flame Breath. Don't you have an indoor voice?"

"Oh shut up, would you Ice brain? Don't you know when to stop _stripping_?"

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on, stupid!"

"Stop it now, both of you!"

A loud crack could be heard, like two things getting smashed together. Twin groans could be heard afterwards. "Sorry Erza…"

Lucy watched as a blue cat popped his head around the doorway. "There you are Lucy! Why aren't you replying, Aye?"

Lucy smiled as she closed the magazine. She grinned as she walked over, setting the magazine next to her now cold tea. "Not to worry Happy. I was just thinking."

"Aye!" Happy saluted. "Lucy, do you have any fish?"

"Sure Happy. I'll get some ready, ok?"

"Ok! Thank you Lucy!"

A red head popped around the corner. "Lucy, would you happen to have any cake?"

"Sure Erza." She smiled.

"Lucy, can I use your bathroom?"

"Fine Gray, just don't wet everything."

"Lucy! I'm hungry!"

"I'll burn something for you, ok?"

"Thanks Luce! You're awesome!"

"I'm sure."

It didn't matter that they usually turned her house upside down. It didn't matter that they got her so annoyed by even just barging in unannounced.

They weren't afraid of her. They weren't trying to change for her, and they weren't making her change for them. And she supposed that really, what else were friends for but to drive you crazy?

A.N: Running out of Ideas. Please drop a few prompts please. Read and review. Thanks. ^^


	4. Fear

Standard Disclaimer Applys

Because **logicat **is awesome, I shall do my best!

Prompt 4: Fear

Summary: Everyone had a fear. His was scary in his need for comfort.

It was after midnight when Lucy awoke because of the sound of rustling in the darkness. She squinted as she sat up, barely making out through the moonlight pink hair that sat at the foot of her bed.

"Natsu?" She murmured.

A slight movement told her he was looking at her, amber eyes startling in the dim light.

She moved forward on her knees, dragging the comforter off as she drew closer. "Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. At this distance, she could almost see he was… shaking?

Natsu looked at her in the darkness, dark eyes shadowed. Before he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her forward unto his lap, squeezing her tightly.

She gasped, and stilled, before she heard the sound of… sniffing.

She felt her tank top get soaked as Natsu shook as his head was pressed against her neck. She stared at him over his head, and then slowly moved her own arms around him in an embrace. She rested her head on his own shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his back as he tightened his grip on her.

"Shh Natsu… calm down." She murmured.

They stayed there for a few minutes, Lucy mumbling comforting words into his ear as Natsu tried to calm down from his tears. Lucy felt her legs start to cramp as she tried to adjust her position when she heard him start to speak.

She stilled as she gently spoke. "Natsu, what happened?"

"…you left me…" She heard softly.

Lucy cocked her to side, confused. "Left you?"

Silence as he breathed, obviously trying to calm down. "I came… here. And it was…deserted. Your bags were gone, your scent was fading… you didn't even leave a note." He told her. "I searched for you. You went home, to your father. You… had a fiancé... You… you turned me away. Like… you didn't know who I was…"

Lucy froze at his words, as he tightened his arms even more that she almost had difficulty breathing. She understood though. His reaction.

With Igneel having left him, it's only natural for him to think he'd be afraid of all his other friends leaving him as well. It gave him dreams that produced images of his worst fear. It hurt too think he'd be so sad if anyone were to just leave him. It gave her insight on to why he always tried his best to protect his Nakama.

She sighed as she took his face between her hands. She scanned his tired amber eyes, his sadness that seemed bone-wrenchingly deep. "Natsu, you gave me that promise, remember? About how you wouldn't leave me?"

She watched as he nodded frantically. "Of course! I promise Lucy! I-" He stopped as Lucy placed a fingertip on his lips.

"Then it's my turn." Lucy inhaled. "I, Lucy Heartfilia, promise to do my best to never to leave you, Natsu Dragoneel, because through thick or thin, I will follow you, whether you like it or not!" She told him, brown eyes staring into his own. "Because you're my best friend. Because you're my Nakama. And mostly because I know you'd do the same for me."

Natsu stared at her as tears over flowed his eyes again. "You…promise?"

"Of course I do!" She told him, winking and giving him one thumbs up. "I'm a Stellar Spirit mage you know. I can't break my promises ever!" She told him before she suddenly got serious.

"But Natsu, I want you to understand one thing."

Natsu nodded, alert at her change in attitude.

"Since no one can predict what will happen, should I ever disappear or turn away from you, I want you to understand that I'm not doing it of my own accord." She told him, gaze serious. "I… no, rather, _We_ would never willingly leave you." She told him, as she held up her right hand with the pink Fairy Tail insignia standing out even in the darkness, lit up by the bright silver moonlight.

"I can't promise we can always stay with you even though we want to, but even if were gone from you, you'll still find us here." She told him as she placed her hand on his chest, where his heart beat fast under her fingertips. "And I promise you this much with certainty. We will _always_ come back to you."

And as Lucy finally managed to coax Natsu to lie down next to her on the bed, he smiled at her as she fluffed her pillows, tears long gone.

Because it was only Lucy who could calm his fears like that.

Because he believed Lucy.

Because Lucy _always_ kept her promises.

He didn't think he'd ever be truly alone again.


	5. Flowers

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N: To my awesome reviewers…

logicat- the last 4th chapter actually had a typo I had over looked so I just to edit. That's still the same chapter though. Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy you like them. The ideas just keep popping out because of all the support. You guys make me smile. =)

Luminous Snow- Thanks for the compliment. I find it surprisingly easy to stay in character with Lucy. I hope you continue to read! I hope you like this chapter!

animelover199514- Thanks so much for reading! I think I might actually use the doors prompt. I think I may have an idea… ;)

Prompt: Flowers

Summary: He knew the scent of each of them by heart, yet her scent was soothing in a way the others weren't.

_Flowers_. Natsu pondered. _That's what they smelled like._ He told himself as he walked through Magnolia's Flower Orchard.

The Orchard was full of different varieties of flora, ranging from blue, purples, yellows, whites; every color seemed to be contained in the area. The scents were overwhelming yet pleasant.

Natsu watched as Lucy giggled happily at the different flowers. He watched as she crouched over a patch of tulips, its bright pink color standing out against the greenery. She looked up at him as he walked over, touching delicately the underside of the blossom.

"Aren't they pretty, Natsu?" She asked as she looked at him, chocolate brown eyes wide in excitement and awe.

"I guess so. It'd be nice to have a few of these around the guild." Natsu grinned at her.

"I know." Lucy sighed, before a dark look crossed her features. "But you'd probably burn it with all the fighting you do daily."

"Hey! I resent that." Natsu grumbled. "It's usually Gray's fault anyway."

"You provoke him, you know."

"…"

"Ah well. Come on then." She told him as she grabbed his hand. "Let's enjoy this while we can."

As they walked, Natsu couldn't help but think of how well the scents resembled his guild mates.

The rose, he noticed, resembled Mirajane's scent. The flower stood tall, yet at the same time seemed demure. Its thorns reminded him of when she was called "Mirajane the Demon", yet the beauty of the rose called to mind her newfound sweetness. It certainly didn't help that'd he'd heard rumors of her trying to match make the others at the guild either.

He noticed a yellow flower on the sides, with the words Buttercup on the sign next to it. The meaning was apparently childishness, cheerfulness. He sniffed at it as he took a step closer, Lucy having run off ahead of him. He grinned at the scent.

This flower reminded him of Wendy, with her happy disposition and cheerfulness, no matter what happened, she was still positive. The sign had the words "poisonous when eaten" and he smirked at how Wendy looked delicate, but when it came down to it, she could pack a mighty dragons breath when need be.

Moving on, he came across a patch of crimson flowers. He read the sign as he mentally categorized the scent as Erza. _Gladioli, the flower of the Gladiators. Called the Sword Lily for its tendency to stand tall and higher above the plants own leaves. _

_Yep. Just like her. _Natsu grinned. Erza was strong. Erza was pretty. Erza had a pride fiercer than ten lions put together. But Erza could be delicate at the most trying times, but she'd just come back stronger than ever.

An indigo flower stood out against the side of a pond. He grinned as read the sign. _The__Blue Flower __is a central symbol of__Romanticism__. It stands for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable._ He sighed as it reminded him of Juvia and her weird affection for Gray. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Gray had a deeper reason as to why he couldn't return Juvia's feelings.

Following the path Lucy took, he came upon a tall stalk, with small violet petals surrounding it by multitudes. The smell almost reminded him of Levy. _Sage,_ the sign read, _is used for flavoring different dishes and an herbal remedy for ailments. It symbolizes wisdom for its multitude of uses. _

_Hmm. Definitely the wisdom part. _He told himself as he walked on before coming across a scent that reminded him of Lisanna. Looking at his feet, he grinned as he crouched down at a white flower that looked bright and happy considering its pale color.

_Innocence, loyal love, faith, cheer and simplicity._ He read as he scanned the sign that read _Daisy._ He smiled as he grinned at the delicate flower. Lisanna always was positive, even after coming back from Edolas. She managed to adjust to the guild fast, and she still smiled even when she remembered the Edolas counterparts.

Noticing Lucy was getting farther and farther away from him, he stood up to follow her as she stopped at a cluster of Chrysanthemums.

"It's amazing how different they are, huh Natsu?" She told as she stared at the pink and gold's and yellows that made up the species.

"Sure Lucy. It kind of gives them personality huh?"

She looked at him over her shoulder. "I guess. Never thought of it that way…" She murmured before moving on.

Natsu looked at cluster of violet flowers in front of them apparently called Alyssum which meant _worth beyond beauty. _The scent made him think of Cana, for with the overbearing scent of alcohol, the delicate scent beneath it gave way to the flower sitting before him.

_The meaning suited her. _He told himself_. Because when the Phantom Lord guild came after us, she took control and raised the morale of the others while knocking out the shadows._ Cana was more than just a pretty face. He knew that much.

He started to move on, seeing the exit near them, before stopping at a familiar scent. He grinned. _That smells like…Lucy. _He turned back and forth, trying to find the scent of his best friend. His eyes finally came upon a big yellow flower that reminded him of the sun.

He grinned. _Of course. A sunflower. _The sign next to it read _the way they move their massive heads to meet the sun make them a flower of spiritual attainment, flexibility, and opportunity. They are also symbolic of good luck, wealth and ambition._

He got closer to it, scrutinizing it longer than he did the others. _Spiritual attainment to her stellar spirits for sure. Flexibility could be the way she can deal with dire situations fast. And opportunity. Lucy always takes the opportunity to keep us safe even at the cost of her own happiness. _

He sighed as he traced the petals of the big plant. _Lucy is severely lucky. And she was an heiress so that would be the wealth. And her ambition to become a writer wraps it all up. _

"Natsu!"

The call knocked him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see Lucy by the exit, waving her hands. "Come on. They're closing for lunch break soon. I'll treat you to some fire food."

Natsu grinned at her. "Coming Luce!" He told her as he sprinted towards her, excited at the prospect of free food.

But more than ever, he smiled as he remembered his best friend's scent as he got closer to her.

_He was happy that she smelled like sunflowers because he knew that his fire needed his sun. _


	6. Doors

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N. This chapter is a little shorter than the others. I have to work on that. =l

P.S. More prompts please. I got writers block over here.

To my lovely reviewers…

logicat: I'm glad you liked it! I tried really hard. I would_ love_ to say I know all that from experience, but I actually researched most of it. I tried my best to think of their different attributes. I hope they came up perfectly! I'm glad you liked it so much for you to reread it! =)

animelover199514- I'm so glad you liked it! The sunflowers are my favorite too. But I find roses romantic! I hope you find that field of flowers soon! I hope this one satisfies you. It _is_ your prompt.

Half Full- I'm so happy you liked it! I pride myself on finding the perfect closing line. ^^ I tried to really match the flowers to the people. I'm glad you noticed them! The chapters are coming up! Please be patient. I'll probably make some more NaLu fics once I'm done with my ten drabbles here. ;)

Dreamypastelle- I'm glad you liked them. I wasn't too sure because they seemed a bit… well… cheesy. :D But my family does say I make stories _very_ mushy. I'll try not to make it too cheesy. It'll be hard though. *sweatdrops*I'm a hopeless romantic.

To the others that story alerted me and favorite it… I 3 you guys! I thought my stories were restricted to the people reviewing. Then I open my email and it's like BAM! 15 emails on author alerts and favorites. I feel so proud!

Thanks to all my reviewers very much! You guys keep me writing!

Prompt 5: Doors

Summary: She knew doors opened to new opportunities. Who was she to slam it shut again?

Being the lone daughter of the Heartfilia family, didn't give you many opportunities. It was a life that already planned. Wake up, take a bath, eat breakfast, and go straight to studying. Her professors, as kind as they were to her, gave her no time to relax.

In the rare moments she was allowed to escape to the gardens, her dolls were her only companions, with the gardeners looking out for as she played tea parties with her 'friends'.

But Lucy was smart. How could she not be, when all she did every day was study things that would shape her to be the new Heir to the estate's massive fortune? She had everything, and yet at the same time, she had nothing.

Lucy could recite all the elements that comprised the earth's atmosphere. She could tell you the meanings behind famous poet's masterpieces. But Lucy could never tell you what rain felt like, for she was always ushered inside when it turned dark. She could never tell you how it felt like to argue with someone, for all she was ever told were "Yes Ms Lucy." and "Right away Ms Lucy." no matter how ridiculous her request was.

But she knew that given the chance, she'd leave. It was either she'd stay here, live a safe, content life that was _chosen _for her, or leave and live her own life, by making her own mistakes and finding her own happiness. A life not for the sake of her father, but for the sake of herself.

So two days after her 16th birthday, when once again, her father had yelled at her when she had visited him, she made up her mind. She had planned it carefully, since two years before, but she had been too afraid of what the outside world contained.

She waited until the servants were eating, knowing they were all required to eat together to prevent the chefs having to work longer hours. She grabbed her bags, her keys her mother had given her, a small wad of cash she had taken from the vault, and escaped through the window.

Having all those self defense lessons taught to her were a good thing, she realized as she jumped down from the second floor balcony. It gave her reflexes time to adjust as stood up, straightening her skirt that she had fashioned from an old dress.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, the cold night air affecting her even through her thick jacket. She secured her backpack and after looking left and right for any sign of unwanted servants, she started to run towards the exit of the estate.

She took to the forest, making sure to have enough camouflage so as not to be spotted. After minutes of running, she finally reached the brick wall separating the estate from the outside world.

She stopped right in front of it, feet aching from having run for so long. She knew the guards were at the entrance, guarding it thirty feet from where she was. She would have to do this _fast._

Luckily, the estate had a magical barrier that stopped any unwanted visitors from getting in without a pass. But the barrier only stopped people from _leaving_ when the alarm had been raised because it took far too much magic for the hired mages to support both functions at the same time.

Lucy didn't want a servant to finish early and realize she had left, so she grabbed onto the vines surrounding the walls and pulled herself up, making sure to keep quiet should any guard be nearby. After _finally_ getting to the top, she stopped, secure in the darkness that covered her, before taking one last glance at the mansion.

Her eyes glided, taking in her, _hopefully_, last visit to the place. Her eyes fell upon her father's lighted window_._

_Farewell, father. _

Were the last words that crossed her mind, before jumping down from the brick wall, and running.

She didn't know where, not yet, but she knew she felt freedom.

And that was enough for now.


	7. Draco

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N. This was late, I know. I should have done this yesterday. I kinda went to the mall so… I got distracted. Sorry!

In any case, I have my last 3 prompts down. It'll all connect to this one of course. And since I love NaLu too much to stop writing about it, I have thought of a few more stories to come up with. So wait for that. I'll try to write as best as I can.

To my reviewers:

logicat- I feel so flattered with all the compliments you give me. It really, truly makes me smile. So thanks so much for that! Ten prompts for this, yes, sadly I must follow through with it. But another story will come up soon. I hope it will be just as successful as this one. Thanks for all your support!

Luminous Snow- I'm glad you liked the flowers. It took abit of time, but I finally got it down the way I wanted it. I hope it came out the way you wanted it to. And I felt bad about not putting Natsu in the last one but I kinda got a bit confused as to how I'd end it so… I'll probably try to fix something up there. Maybe in the future stories or something… Here's your prompt for Draco. I hope you like it!

animelover199514- I know. It seems to go by so fast. But I feel like I really want to keep it going so I'll be making some new prompt stories soon. I hope the chapter met your expectations. Thanks for all your support!

Alexis- Thanks so much for that. =) I really hope they met the member's characteristics' properly.

To all… This is ending soon. I hope you stick around even after it's over. Please review because they help me write more. The smiles on my face tell my family that. XD You guys rock!

Prompt 7: Draco

Summary: Like the constellation, she knew he'd always be around.

_It was beautiful._ Lucy thought to herself, gazing at the large masterpiece above them, the stars twinkling in the dim light.

Natsu lay down next to her, his arms behind his head, as he too stared at the night sky. Happy had opted to stay at home, not knowing what time the two would come back. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they each contemplated their own thoughts.

"Hey Luce…"

She looked over at the pink haired dragon slayer, "Hmm?"

"Your keys…"He glanced towards said item, dangling on her belt, "They come from up there right?" He asked her, vaguely gesturing towards the sky.

She nodded as she looked back up. "Yup. They each come from the constellations."

"Then…" Lucy looked back at him. "That's a lot of stars. How do you know when the keys end?"

"Well," Lucy lay down next to him, before pointing a finger in the air. "We don't really know. But from what the scholars have studied, only eighty eight keys should exist, because that should complete the eighty eight official constellations."

She looked back at him. "No one's really sure though."

"I guess…"

"Why do you ask anyway, Natsu?"

"Well, I was looking through your stuff the other day," He ignored Lucy's squawk of indignation and continued. "You had a book about stars open, and there was a cool dragon on the page!"

She paused in her anger to raise a brow at him as he looked at her, excitement showing through his amber eyes. "And your point is…?"

"Well," He told her, scratching his head slightly. "If that was a book about constellations, does that mean the dragons an official one too?"

He grinned as she nodded. "So, you'll be able to find the dragon key soon, right?"

She looked at him confused. "Well, maybe. But it probably won't happen, Natsu. It could be anywhere. And even if I did find it, I wouldn't let you fight it. "She told him, idly remembering when he had once told her to find a Dragon spirit so he could 'train'.

"No! That's not the _main_ reason I want you to get it!"

Her brow twitched a little, slightly irritated. "Then what is the _main_ reason?"

"Well, I read the description of the dragon." _Wow he actually reads,_ Lucy thought to herself sarcastically. "It said it _never disappears_, no matter how many nights pass!"

She nodded her head slowly, recalling that characteristic. "I guess, though I still don't get what your point is."

"Well, if you get in trouble and I'm not in the area, wont the dragon come save you?"

"Well, yeah, but my magic-"

"And aren't I dragon?"

"A dragon _slayer, _Natsu, not a _real_ one, but-"

"Then I can tell the dragon to protect you, and that will be me until I actually get there! It'll keep you safe for me! Because dragons are nakama too, right?"

Lucy, feeling irritated_ again _at his constant interruption, froze at his reasoning.

She smiled, _Should have known. Only he could think of something like that. _

"Alright." She told him sighing. "But to do that, we should find the key first, right?"

"Exactly!" Natsu told her with a face splitting grin. He stood up, his hand raised in triumph. "We've got to find that dragon key soon! That'll be our next mission Luce." He told her as he grabbed her hands in his and raised her from where she was lying down.

"What? Now? It's practically midnight!" Lucy whined.

"Then we've got to sleep early then, because tomorrow, were going to find information about this key." He told her, not letting go of her hand as he ran down the hill, her following after him.

"Oh good grief, I'm going to regret this."

But even with Lucy's whining, Natsu's excitement couldn't be shot down. Because he hadn't told her the real reason as to why he wanted that key so much.

_So she could always carry a piece of him with her wherever she was. _


	8. Taken

Standard Disclaimer Applied

A.N: Thus starts the countdown to the end. The last three will be connected. Be prepared for some drama. I hope I did this chapter well. First time to do something like this is any case. Please review. =)

fairytail3695- Glad you liked it! =) Romantic and cute and sweet are what I live for! Thanks so much!

florafave43- Thanks so much for that! I try to find the perfect last sentence so it doesn't seem like I cut off the story too fast. XD

Prompt 8: Taken

Summary: They both made a promise. He'd do all he can so they could both keep it.

It all happened so fast.

"_Natsu! Get out of here!" Yelled Lucy as she stood in front of him, blood dripping from her lips as she glared hard at the enemy. _

_Natsu's eyes widened, as he tried to stand, protecting Happy who had fallen unconscious from the blood loss in his arms. "No way! We're getting rid of this jerk!" He yelled, even though he could feel his waning strength. _

"_Happy needs to get help, you moron!" Lucy yelled back at him, not moving her eyes from in front of her. "I can hold him off just long enough for you to get him out of here." _

"_I'm not leaving you!" _

"_Damn it, Natsu! Happy might die! Don't let his efforts be in vain!" _

_Natsu's eyes grew scared. He looked down at his best friend as he slowly bled, having taken a hit that had been meant for Natsu. _

"_He's too strong right now for us to get rid of. And even if we managed too, there's not enough time to make sure Happy will be safe." Lucy told him in a quiet voice. "If I can distract him long enough, you both can get out of the building in time. As soon as you're both out, I'll follow." _

_Natsu hesitated. Leave Lucy alone and get Happy to safety, or stay with Lucy and let Happy bleed to death._

"_You won't die, right?" _

_Lucy looked back at him, determination shining in her chocolate brown eyes. "Of course! I can take care of myself you know!" _

_Natsu wavered but he knew that if he didn't get Happy out now, there wasn't a guarantee he would make it. He also knew that even if Lucy wasn't as offensively strong as the others, she could hold her own in a fight. _

_Making a decision and hoping to God it was the right one, he stood and gently cradled the blue cat in his arms as he stared hard at Lucy. "Stay safe until I get back, got it?" _

_Lucy didn't look back but merely raised a thumbs up. "Definitely." _

_Lucy knew that Natsu had taken his leave as the enemy's eyes, a boy that seemed their age, followed him as he left. The boy turned his eyes back to her as she glared at him fiercely. _

"_Aren't you brave, eh? Miss Lucy?" He grinned at her as his onyx eyes widened in glee. "You really think you can take me out?" _

"_I just need time, Sir Vayne." She mockingly told him, glaring at the raven head. _

"_I'm afraid not, Lucy." His raven locks swayed as he shook his head. "But I suppose this makes things easier." _

_Lucy tightened her grip on her whip, knowing she had used too much magic on summoning earlier. "What do you mean?" _

"_I wasn't looking for your little dragon slayer, you know? I came for something much more… valuable." He told her as a dark grin lit his face. _

"_Valuable…?" _

"_I need a queen, my dearest. As the Prince of Veinswald, my people plan to marry me to a woman of royalty." He told her, taking steps closer to her as she took steps back. "But when I become King, I intend to take all my people under my control, with this." He told her as he held up a crystal shined with a dark light. _

_Lucy's eyes widened. "A lachryma…"_

"_Exactly." He grinned. "But a King cannot handle an entire kingdom by himself. No, he will need a Queen worthy of the power." He told her. "And this, my dear, was a test." _

_Lucy froze. "A… test?" _

"_Yes… to see if you were good enough to be my bride. I'd heard rumors about you, but I needed to be sure. And my dear, you just passed." He told her with a dark smirk. _

_Lucy cracked her whip. "There is no way I am going anywhere with you!" She yelled at him as she flicked her wrist, the end of the whip wrapping around Vayne's hand. _

_Lucy had apparently miscalculated his strength, as he grabbed her whip with his other arm and pulled her towards him, grabbing unto her as she pressed against him. She struggled as he held her, before he smirked. _

"_Let's see how this will work, eh, Princess?" He told her as he held the lachryma up, a dark violet light shining as the crystal was activated._

"_No." Lucy closed her eyes, but the damage had been done. Thoughts rushed through her head, before suddenly becoming blank. Her struggling stopped as she lost focus. _

_The dark Prince looked at her as she froze. "Lucy," He told her, bringing her chin up with his fingers. "Open your eyes for me, please." _

_Lucy opened her eyes, a dark brown that was scarily blank. _

_Vayne's grin widened. "Beautiful." _

"_LUCY!" _

_Vayne looked up as he held Lucy in his arms. He grinned at the dragon slayer that had apparently come back with reinforcements. "Ah, The famous Titania and the ice mage." He grinned at them. "Welcome." _

"_Let Lucy go!" The ice mage yelled as he threw forth a spell of icicles. _

_Vayne teleported, mere feet away from where the spell had hit. _

"_I'm sorry, but I really must be going. My bride and I must prepare for the wedding." He told them before dark smoke filled the area. When the smog had lifted, they were gone. _

_Natsu fell unto his knees glaring at the spot the Prince had disappeared from. "No… no way… LUCY!" _

Natsu shot up from the bed, amber eyes shining brightly in the amber light. He flopped back down, his arm covered his eyes as he thought back to what had happened mere hours before.

_Lucy. Please be safe… I'll come for you soon. I promise. _


	9. Memories

Standard Disclaimer Applied

A.N. Tomorrow will be the end. It should have been today but I have a project to finish. It seems' its towards the end that I'm getting more reviews.

Luminous Snow- I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much for all your support. Your reviews make me smile every time I read them! The promise is connected and I hope I did well on this one. Thanks for all the love. =)

logicat- I'm so surprised people liked the Draco chapter. It seemed too short for me. The next story will be revealed tomorrow. Please look forward to it! =)

a-nobodyXIII- They're kind of connected but not so much that you can see the difference. Just to clarify though, chapters two and four are connected to each other and are also connected to chapters eight to ten. Here's the next one. Hope you like it! =)

BlackRabbit- Your comment made me smile. I like being called talented. XD

Aeleita- Thanks so much for that! The end will be tomorrow so please wait for it!

animelover199514- I'm so happy my updates got up fast enough. I like to surprise people with two chapters in a day. Makes me feel awesome when the ideas flow out. I wish they'd get together too. I'm excited for the recent arc. Maybe something will happen soon. Here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it!

CherryChan09- Can you taste the drama? I wasn't so sure about doing something like this, but I hope it turned out good. Thanks for the compliment!

DayDreamerJxD- Will do, my friend! I hope you stick around to read the rest! ;)

To all: This was by far, the most awesome story I have made. And it wouldn't have actually been completed if you guys hadn't helped support me through it. I love you guys! And… I have a surprise tomorrow too. ;)

* * *

Prompt 9: Memories

Summary: It was a relief to see her unharmed. He just couldn't bear the fact that she didn't remember him at all.

The Kingdom of Veinswald, across the ocean from Fiore, was in celebration. Confetti littered the streets, children ran around the village square and performers lined the streets.

Everyone was in good cheer, for today was the day of the wedding between their prince and a princess they had not yet seen. But the council repeatedly reassured them of her good will. All was well, the villagers agreed.

If only they knew…

The_ princess_ stared outside the windows of the palace. Her long blonde hair tumbled down in curls, a silver tiara resting on her head. She wore a white gown that was made of pure silk. Its lilac ribbons shined on the corset at the back, diamonds embedded onto the ends of her long elbow length gloves.

A man came towards her, resting his hands unto her arms that hung at her side. "My lady… are you nervous?"

"Of course not, my prince," Came the answer. The answer sounded rehearsed, as though there was no other answer but that.

The man chuckled as he leaned his head unto her neck as his hands slid down her arm towards her own hands, tightly locking them together. He grinned as he felt the slight pull that followed. "Still struggling are you?" He asked her as he closed his eyes. "Don't worry Lucy. It will be over soon." He told her as his eyes opened in glee.

The princess never replied.

* * *

The Church was beautiful, with its stained glass windows, lilac ribbons that covered each end of the wooden pews. Petals decorated the aisle as the couple stood before the priest, the audience sighing as they gazed upon the soon to be new rulers of their land.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with our beloved prince and princess a wedding that will be marked forever in the ages of our history." The priest announced his voice loud, ringing through the walls of the church.

Lucy watched through her own eyes, as the words passed by her as she struggled to get out of this _nightmare_ she was in. _Damn it! This can't be happening! I have to be able to do something. Natsu! Where are you guys?_

The time passed quickly, far too quickly as Lucy felt herself being turned against her will to look into the eyes of the man in front of her. Vayne narrowed his onyx eyes as he saw a flash of panic in her own _supposedly_ blank eyes.

He reached carefully into the pocket of his tux, as he activated the lachryma, causing the blonde to look placid once more.

The priest continued on. "Do you, Prince Vayne, take Lady Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He announced, smiling at Lucy, dark glee in his eyes.

"And do you, Lady Lucy, take Prince Vayne, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hesitation shone in her brown eyes as she struggled to stop the words. "I- I-"

Vayne narrowed his eyes in anger as the audience leaned forward, curiosity at her actions puzzling them.

"You…?" The priest urged her to finish.

"I d-"

"I OBJECT!" was the battle cry heard before the door crashed open from the entrance, splinter flying everywhere as fire licked at the sides of the door.

A black mass was thrown forward as the audience all stood up with shrieks as the ceremony was halted. The black mass groaned, as though in pain before it turned on its side to reveal one of the royal guards. "My prince… please forgive me…" was heard before the guards eyes rolled back into his skull.

Everyone looked up at the entrance and stepped back as they saw the shadow of a… dragon?

A man stepped forward from the rubble, his pink hair bright against the dark ash that was floating around. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked before taking a deep breath and shooting a ball of flame at the prince.

The prince growled as he dodged the flames, before looking for Lucy who had disappeared. He turned his head to the side as a blue cat flew to the other side of the room, carrying his bride away. "Lucy!" He yelled before standing to follow her before being blocked by a furious red-head.

"I'm sorry, _Lord_ Vayne. But where exactly do you think you're going?" She asked him, growling as she held a silver sword to her neck.

He teleported, or rather, he tried to before realizing that he hadn't moved from his place. "What in the-?"

He asked as he looked down only to find a rope wrapped around his waist. He growled as he looked back, only to find a girl with cat ears on her head holding the whip. "Meow?" She giggled to him as he glared at her.

"Damn it all! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS!" The frustrated prince yelled as spectators ran out of the church in a panic.

"You mean these idiots?"

The prince looked up only to see at least ten guards frozen on the ceiling, with the half naked ice mage grinning at him from atop a broken pew. "There's more outside, if you're wondering."

"LUCY!" The shout could be heard above the chaos, as both Erza and Gray looked over at the fire mage, who was taking steps closer to Lucy as she took steps back. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked her, worried as to why she kept getting further and further away from him.

"Who… who are you?" Lucy asked him, eyes curiously blank as she continued to step back as though she were scared.

"What do you mean? It's me, Natsu. Remember…?" He asked as a scared look came into his eyes.

She froze as she bumped against the wall behind her, her white dress stained black from all the ash fall, her tiara having fallen down somewhere in the rush.

Erza stared at her in confusion. _Brain wash? No… _She told herself as she looked over at the prince behind her, only to see him holding onto something in the lapels of his burned tux.

She turned quickly as she threw her sword in a sideways arc, slashing through his coat as he stepped back in shock, a violet crystal having dropped from his hand.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he lunged towards it, before being held back by the rope still wrapped around him. He watched in horror as she stepped closer towards the crystal, before bending down to pick it up and examine it in her hands.

"A lachryma, huh? These are rare, dear prince." She told him idly before crushing it in her hand.

The second the deed was done, a cry of pain could be heard as Lucy fell unto her knees, her hands clutching her head in apparent pain.

"Luce! Lucy!" Natsu cried as he ran closer to her, to hold her in his arms as she crouched over. "Lucy, breathe, its fine." He reassured her, his own desperation shining through his voice.

"Natsu…"

His heart almost stopped at hearing her say his name. "Yeah Luce, it's me. We're here to save you. Remember? Our promise? We're all here." He told her, holding her against his chest.

She looked up at him, tears shining in her brown eyes. "I remember." She told him. "Thanks so much for coming." She told him as the tears trailed down her cheeks as the pain proved to be too much.

"We wouldn't leave you. Ever."

"I'm so… glad…" She told him before she passed out in his arms.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu panicked holding her in his arms as she didn't respond.

"Natsu, calm down." Happy told him as he landed on Lucy's shoulder, touching her face lightly. He relaxed at feeling her slow breathing. "She's just resting."

"Your sure?"

"I'm sure."

He sighed before burrowing his head into Lucy's own golden locks.

_I couldn't live with myself if I'd lost you. _


	10. Home

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Prompt 10: Home

Summary: She thought she understood the difference. It was so much more that that though.

Lucy sat on the rooftop of the guild, a resting Natsu lying in her lap. She stared quietly at the stars as she thought back to a few hours ago.

She didn't remember much really, during the battle. Her thought processes kept coming in and out of focus. It was only when she felt a deep pain rush through her head, that she looked up and recognized the dragon slayer in front of her. She had tried to smile at him, gratitude rushing through her at being saved, before the pain grew to be too much and she had blacked out.

She woke up only to find that she was in an unfamiliar room that felt like it had been swaying. Naturally curious, she had walked outside to find she was in a ship, sailing back to Fiore. She smiled as her friends saw her from the entrance of the deck, before they rushed forward to greet her, Happy being the first to reach her, as always.

She smiled gratefully at them, reassuring them she was ok and apologizing for any worry on their part while patting the crying cat in her arms. Erza had only smiled and told her "You shouldn't apologize; we're nakama, that is reason enough."

Lucy also smiled surprised but happy at seeing Millianna and the others. The cat girl only grinned and told her "We were in the area, is all." with Sho and Wally grinning at her from behind their team mate.

Gray smirked at her with his trademark grin before ruffling her hair and remarking about how "Lucy really is getting the princess treatment, eh?" He laughed at her when she swatted at his hand, as she tried to fix her hair.

She froze, noticing that one of their team was missing. "Where's Natsu?" She had questioned, slightly afraid something had happened to him on their way out.

They all froze, as they all turned their heads simultaneously to look at the corner of the deck, Lucy curiously looking as well, before exasperation filled her at seeing the pink haired mage passed out on the deck, his face green even in his unconsciousness.

_Even with all that power,_ she told herself_, he still can be so useless sometimes. _

Erza watched Lucy as a small smile warmed her face as she watched the sleeping dragon slayer. "He doesn't seem like he'll wake up soon Lucy. How about you go get ready? The captain said we'd arrive in Fiore soon." She told her, before looking towards the front, a brown mass being seen slightly in the distance.

"I'll wake Flame Brain then." Gray grinned as he crossed towards his sick comrade.

"Don't hurt him _too much_ Gray." Lucy told him as she flinched at seeing Gray crack his knuckles, knowing the outcome of his involvement.

"Relax Lucy." He smirked. "He can handle it."

And thus, Natsu had to be tortured the next 15 minutes as the port sailed to Hargeon Town, as Gray rolled him back and forth on the deck using his feet. When they finally docked, the group had to deal with a pissed off dragon slayer with shoe marks on his chest and face as they tried to separate him from an infuriated ice mage with a recently acquired black eye.

Since they still had to take the train ride to Magnolia, they parted ways with Millianna's group as they went off towards Onibus Town, remarking that they wanted to see the famous theater they had there. Lucy's group merely smiled nervously as they left, promising they would see each other again soon.

The train ride was quiet, Natsu having passed out again, only instead of in Erza's arms; it had been in Lucy's instead. She blushed as she realized he hadn't let her hand go since they had left the ship, his silence comforting the both of them as their hands linked together.

When they had finally reached Magnolia, they all grinned as they were all welcomed back with hugs and tears. (Well, Levy was crying and Mirajane hadn't stopped hugging her for _at least_ three minutes.)

All throughout the greetings and hugs, Natsu hadn't left her side.

It was only hours after that Natsu had quietly requested she come with him to the rooftop. And now, here they were, the stars shining brightly above the both of them as silence engulfed the two.

"Natsu…" She murmured quietly as she ran her fingers through his pink hair.

He purred at the feeling before cracking an amber eye open and letting out a soft groan in acknowledgement.

She blushed as his intense gaze focused on her. "Thanks… for saving me…" She looked sideways as she continued, "I'm grateful and yet… I can't seem to stop feeling guilty whenever it happens. I should be able to stop this kind of thing, right?" She asked him quietly.

She was surprised as she suddenly felt a force pull her hand up a she looked into amber eyes. She hadn't even realized that he had moved. "Lucy…" He told her, his voice soft, "You know we don't care about that." He told her, his eyes understanding.

"I know that… but still-"

"Don't say that it's because you're a Fairy Tail mage." He told her, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

She looked down, he eyes filled with sorrow. "The guild is so strong… and I feel so…" she paused before continuing in a quiet voice. "…weak…"

"Lucy. Look at me." His tone made her look up, only to gasp in surprise as his amber gaze glared at her, fire seeming to burn brightly in his gaze.

"Lucy, you are strong. If you weren't, you wouldn't still be with us right now." He held up his hand before she could protest. "It's not about Luck Lucy." He told her, having heard her reasons before.

"You are so used to having to be on your own and being head strong and stubborn. You have to realize Lucy, we are here for you. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it before you understand that."

He spoke his words with finality. "We don't see you as Lucy Heartfilia. We don't need you to prove to us that you're worth something more than an ex-heiress. We know how much you're worth. Did you not see Levy's tears when she saw you? Or Mira's smiles? Or even the old man's relief you came back safe?"

"We just want to see you as you as you truly are. Just Lucy. Not a Lucy that is built on the lies of trying to be something she's not." He grinned as he leaned back on his arms. "So you can't smash rocks to pieces and you can't freeze a monster in its tracks. You can summon things from another world! That's something me, Gray or even Erza cant do."

She stared at him as he continued. "So you have to stop acting like you don't like your powers. Or you'll make your spirits feel bad." He told her as he pointed to the night sky, the stars seeming to twinkle brighter in the darkness.

She looked at him, before wiping her eyes which had started to unconsciously tear up. "Your right." She told him as she smiled at him. "I'm sorry Natsu!"

"I'll do my best next time for sure!"

"Atta girl Lucy! He told her as he grinned at her brightly.

She smiled at him as she realized what he had said.

The speech made a difference. She knew she didn't have to prove anything, but she had still felt insecure.

It took a verbal beating for reality to knock itself into her head_. And it was from Natsu too of all people._ She told herself in disbelief, but she knew she shouldn't have been too surprised.

It _was _Natsu after all.

Walking back into the bright guild with him, she reminisced on when she was a little girl and her tutor had taught her the meaning of a home.

She never understood the difference between a house and a home before she had gotten older.

_A house is a mere building. A home is where family is. _

She had tried to associate the mansion as a home because her father was there. It never seemed to fit though.

She understood better now though. Family didn't necessarily mean blood relatives. It didn't necessarily mean the people that had raised her.

_I think I get it now though._ She told herself as she smiled at the chaos in the guild. Chairs being thrown about, beer being chugged down as though it were water, and Master Makarov crying in the corner at seeing his newly renovated guild get smashed up again.

_This is it. This is Home._

* * *

A.N. My friends… This is it. I want to thank you all for you wonderful love and support. I loved making this story and reading all of your positive reviews. This story actually started because I had to reaffirm if I was a good writer or not after years of having stopped. You guys gave me my passion back. And that's something I can never forget.

BlackRabbit- I could try, but I feel I could fail at a multi-chap. =l I'll give it a go though. Thanks for all your support! Hope you continue to read the future one's as well.

a-nobodyXIII- The stories do have a tendency to be short otherwise I get bored and never finish them. I'll practice making them longer though! Thanks for your support! =D

Luminous Snow- I think I got abit bored during that time so I couldn't really figure out how to make it longer without getting tired of it. Thanks for all your support! And it was Millianna! I'm glad you guys remember her. It would have lost the effect if you didn't. XD

logicat- My very first reviewer. Four times in a row too. XD You, my friend, were awesome! I think I may have heard talented but not brilliant yet. I love being called Amazing. XD This is sadly the last. I hope you liked the journey through it! And I'm so happy you caught the meaning!

animelover199514- I thank you for all the words you have typed and your loyalty to the story! I hope you continue to review the others as well. I'm so glad you liked it. It makes me smile. =)

DayDreamerJxD- I love reviews like yours. They always make me feel so good about myself. =)

Aeleita- Thanks SO MUCH! XD I hope you liked this last one!

To all… This is… actually… the end. It feels really sad. But I'm amazed I finished this in… what… 5 days? Ah… the power of doubt. Makes you do crazy stuff.

I sincerely hoped you liked the ending. I got stuck on a few parts, but I really hope I made it to the standards I set for myself. Which is… to make you guys happy. Don't be shy about reviewing. It makes me write more.

Just maybe not tomorrow because I have to study for my Entrance Exam for college. Please wish me luck! I pray I pass. =)

And now… without further ado… I now pronounce…

The End.

* * *

…

Ok… I'm not that mean. XD

I promised a surprise right?

So here it is.

Ahem…

I will be making 4 Stories. The group together will be called "The Seasons Collection".

Meaning… each Season, i.e Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter will each have its own set. And this will be 30 Prompts each.

And this is where I need your help! Please send me ideas or prompts regarding each Season and I will do my best to work on it!

Just… give me a week please. At least until after Saturday.

Naturally… Lucy and Natsu. XD

Now… I'm not so sure if this is a good surprise or not, but I do hope for your support in it. It's not required. But deeply appreciated all the same.

I love you guys so much! Please review!

And finally, the simple most heart breaking two words ever for a story.

The End.


End file.
